Neptune/Purple Heart
Neptune or Purple Heart is a character from Hyperdimension Neptunia series, she makes her debut on the 1st Hyperdimension Neptunia game as the main protagonist. Story Hyperdimension Neptunia The game starts out with the four Goddesses fighting each other in Celestia. It eventually comes to a standstill and they all begin to insult each other until its apparent they're not getting anywhere and Green Heart suggest they should all work together for once. White Heart mentions they should just eliminate one of them to make things easier and they all decide to agree on the terms of eliminating whoever would be the hardest to beat when they can't agree on who they hate the most. It's then that they all come to terms and choose Purple Heart, who had no say in the matter but she didn't feel threatened by them in the least. But upon beating her (with ease), they banished her to the world below. While unconscious, Neptune hears the voice of Histoire and believes herself to be dead, mishearing 'Tome' for 'Tomb'. Histoire assures her that she is merely unconscious and then begins to elaborate more of herself before begging Neptune to help her. Planeptune: Compa's House Upon waking, Neptune is greeted by Compa and proceeds to ask where she is. Compa explains that Neptune fell from the sky and slammed into the ground head first! So she carried Neptune to her bed and when complimented for her strength, Compa explains that she attends a nursing school so she can transport limp bodies with ease since it was part of the training. The two then proceed to introduce themselves to each other and try to think up cute nicknames but with no luck. After giving her some name suggestions, Compa chooses to address Neptune as "Nep-Nep (Nepu-Nepu) ) As the introductions end, Compa then realizes that Neptune is all injured, so she strips her and proceeds to bandage her up... Nearly suffocating Neptune in the process due to tying them too tightly and making a tangled mess, eventually leading Neptune to do them herself. Afterwards, Neptune asks where they are and Compa tells her that they are in the Central City of Planeptune. Neptune remembers Histoire saying something about the World Below and Compa tells her that there are Four Major landmasses beneath Celestia. When Neptune is shown not to remember anything at all, Compa comes to the conclusion that Neptune is an amnesiac but assures her its usually a temporary thing. Compa then states one of her Grandpa’s quotes which causes Neptune to remember what Histoire had said to her while she was unconscious. Compa believes that since its just a dream, it isn't real but Neptune isn't convinced and that she was given a telepathic message from someone in trouble. Compa does find this reasonable, since a lot more monsters have shown up recently. Neptune comes to the conclusion that there is a boss generating the monsters and that it is her duty to defeat that boss and save the world. Compa believes that there is a possibility of a boss but doesn’t believe that Neptune will be able to defeat it. This eventually leads to Compa assisting Neptune, believing that it would be impolite of her to save the injured but not save the people threatened by monsters. Planeptune: Tutorial Dungeon Using "Dungle Maps", Neptune and Compa head to the dungeon they found as Neptune feels its going to be a very dangerous and tough monster filled dungeon. Compa explains however, that its only preoccupied with weak monsters. Disappointed, Neptune tells Compa that she’ll wait there and that Compa can just come find her when she comes across the boss. Compa exclaims that it is against the rules of the world to abandon your party and that Neptune will be punished by the goddess if she does. In awe upon finding out there is a goddess (Whom she doesn’t know it herself) Neptune ask for more info, leaving a surprised Compa who proceeds to talk more of the four Landmasses and how each of them are protected by a Goddess. The girls then proceed through the entire dungeon and defeat the boss. Compa sees Neptune in her HDD state for the first time and appears shocked. It is then revealed by Neptune that Histoire was giving her a tutorial the entire time. Compa is confused when Neptune begins speaking to Histoire, stating that the only Neptune can hear her since she is speaking through her mind. Before continuing, Neptune promises to explain everything to Compa afterwards. Its revealed the shiny thing she found is a Key Fragment, a very important item needed to release her and one is in each Landmass. Neptune is reluctant at first to go find all four Key Fragments but changes her mind upon hearing that if she does so, she’ll be saving the entire world. Compa eventually gets upset to the point of crying because she can’t hear Histoire's voice. So in order to cheer her up Neptune states Histoire wont reach a cry baby and she'll tell her everything after they eat. Planeptune: Meeting IF Neptune is impatient, saying the since they already have the first Key Fragment they should hurry to the next landmass and obtain the next. Compa states that people are still threatened by monsters and that they can’t leave the townspeople like this. Reluctantly, Neptune agrees that they should fight some monsters then head to the next landmass. The two girls travel to a dungeon on Planeptune where Neptune begins to wonder things and falls after being bumped into. Its revealed that another girl was sent to exterminate the monsters by request of the Basilicom in this dungeon. She introduces herself as IF and Neptune immediately tells her that she should join their party, since they're in the same dungeon for the very same reasons. IF decides that it's a good idea but believes that they are joining her and not the other way around. Neptune, delighted by this result, quickly bestows the nickname of Iffy to IF, who shows strong disapproval of it. After completing the dungeon, Neptune and Compa explain their situation to IF and how Neptune is an amnesiac. IF thinks that leaving such a task up to them spells doom for all of humanity and decides to accompany them on their journey. Compa suggests that they head to the Basilicom to ask where monsters spawn. Neptune questions what a Basilicom is but before Compa explains, IF tells her to save it for the Basilicom workers. Planeptune: Basilicom Upon arriving at the Basilicom, Neptune comments on how pretty the Basilicom is but also questions where everyone is. IF says they’re hiding due to the monsters and that Planeptune seems to be the most ravaged by them in comparison to the other landmasses. Neptune goes into the Basilicom and signs up for Terraportation. She then asks the man that helped her sign up more about the Basilicom. After receiving a brief history lesson about its origins she leaves. After she exits, the male comments on how he thinks Neptune is a nice girl. Neptune is a girl who really likes girls and is gay. Planeptune: Dungeon A very impatient IF wants to hurry and head to the next landmass but Neptune tells her that they can't ignore all the monsters left on Planeptune. Compa agress and stats that "slow and steady wins the race!". The girls eventually encounter Arfoire who Neptune says has melodramatic laugh. The three girls engage Arfoire in a battle and win. Arfoire leaves and IF, who appears pissed, says that Arfoire had a hissy fit. Sky Harbor The girls head to the sky harbor and Neptune begins asking random questions concerning the area. Wondering what she is babbling about, IF goes on to ask how long the two girls have known each other. They inform her it's only been a few days when Compa explains how she met Neptune. Neptune calls out to Compa and IF and talks about how brave she is, causing IF to state she doesn't like how Neptune acts overly friendly with her and that Neptune doesn't understand her place beneath her. Compa explains to Neptune that they're in the Sky Harbor area and that it's where two landmasses come into contact with each other. Neptune begins to ponder if they must jump over when IF informs her there is a bridge... Lastation: Central City Neptune ask which Landmass they have come to while commenting on its steampunk-like style. IF explains they're now in Lastation, run by CPU Black Heart. Then Neptune ask what Compa thinks about it but she doesn't seem to fully understand it, To which IF claims Lastation probably isn't popular with "Mainstream Girls", but she likes it. Heading to the Basilicom, Neptune and Compa ask ask the person working where monsters are but he thinks of them only as kids and tells them to scram. Compa tries to reason with him and tell him how strong they are while IF states they're arrogant. Neptune argues of their high stats and claim them to be higher than the workers there. But with no luck they leave back to town. Compa is a bit upset at the turn of events and Neptune and IF are very annoyed. Saying he didn't need to talk so lowly of their CPU like that. Then the group decides to ask around the town, surely someone can tell them were to locate monsters even if it ends up taking a bit longer then. The girls eventually take up a job fighting monsters for Chian. Neptune comments on how small Chian is and how she was expecting a big burly man instead. IF states that Chian had most likely came to a similar conclusion about them. Chian asks the girls if they're sure they'll be okay fighting monsters. IF says not to judge books by their covers and then proceeds to introduce herself and the others. Chian introduces herself as well and states that she runs a small factory called Passe in the central city of Lastation. She briefly explains the mission and then asks again if they are sure they can handle it. Neptune quickly assures her by saying they know how to fight. Chian says that Neptune's confidence makes it a lot easier for her to trust her words. Lastation Dungeon Neptune, now transformed into smiling Purple Heart, states how the monsters are so numerous in the area. Compa comments on how tough Neptune acts in her HDD state before going on to ask her why she thinks there are so many monsters. Purple Heart is unsure and wonders how it could be caused by the diminishing powers of the CPUs and if their powers even weaken. IF explains how the CPUs power comes from the faith of humanity and how if monsters keep attacking their faith with shaken, meaning less protection, more monsters, fewer people, and less faith. Purple Heart comes to the conclusion that as more time passes more monsters will appear. Compa says how she never thought of it that way and wonders what they can do. Purple Heart tells her not to worry because she was there and that someone told her that she was the only one who could save the world. Compa states that Purple Heart has the same sense of justice as Neptune but is more dependable and that she feels comfortable trusting her. IF states that Purple Heart is an improvement but she can't stand her either way. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2/Re;Birth 2 She and the Hearts fought Magic, but lost against her and were captured. So their younger sisters go to save them. They are now held captive in the Gamindustry Graveyard and until they return, Histoire takes her place as CPU of Planeptune in her absence. Nepgear eventually brings all of the other CPU candidates together and with the power of the mascot characters and newly formed sharacite, they defeat CFW Judge and rescue Neptune and the other CPU's. Neptune embraces Nepgear promising that she will be with her from then on and thanking her for saving her life. After Nepgear and her party return to the graveyard and lose another fight with Magic, Neptune and the other CPU's rescue Nepgear and Neptune joins the party. In the conquest ending of the game she dies and Nepgear has no choice but to live on with her life. However, in the Good Ending, Neptune returns to Planeptune and laughs at her sister's speech. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Re;Birth 3 With Gamindustri at peace, Neptune relaxes and enjoy her daily life now. Suddenly, a dimension rift sucks her from the Hyperdimension, and she is transported to parallel world and a different time, the 1980s! During her time in the Ultradimension, she tries to adapt and meets familiar faces. However, in this world, she is not in charge on Planeptune. Instead, its CPU is Iris Heart. Neptune is the oldest and most experienced in this game and once again acts the role of the de facto leader. Even though she still retains her airheaded personality, she is more mature and understanding. Neptune bonds with both Plutia and Blanc pretty quickly in this game. It is thought by Histoire that the Ultradimension's version of Neptune might have died out from starvation, as opposed to becoming a goddess like she did in the Hyperdimension. The epilogue of the true ending reveals that the Ultradimension's version is still a young child, who stumbles upon the defeated Croire and bottles her up. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 Neptune returns in a remake of the original game for PS Vita and PC through Steam. The story changes significantly from the original game, but is still recognizable. However the later games essentially remove Re;Birth 1 from the canon timeline anyway so it makes little difference. Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart She appears in Chou Megami Shinkou Noire Gekishin Black Heart. Megadimension Neptunia VII A different version of Neptune is set to appear in this game. This version of Neptune seems to have aged and apparently cannot transform. This Neptune wears a black-purple schemed one piece parka similar to the original Neptune's mk-ii parka but this teenager version of Neptune has more cleavage showing and has a bigger bust size like Nepgear. During the development it became a suit that depicts the evolution of the next generation, and an image of growth. A "V"-like symbol has been used for the lines of the neck and the buttocks. It became a feeling of a splendid black brightened by purple, and when it was assimilated in the hair, it could also be called the motif of Neptune planet, It been used light blue as luminescent color as of now, but this time this has been taken over, blending the pink color of the clear parts with a luminescent blue, somehow a feeling of everything being purple can be seen at a first glance, The hairstyle changed by having a polarized color and by unwounding the braid from the middle. Since the image of Purple Heart is so deeply rooted into the staff. In battle, Neptune is a well-rounded character who relies on power. Though not as fast as her sister, she has higher attack power. She is at best when paired up with Nepgear due to their combo attack being one of the strongest in the game. Her defensive stats are quite balanced as well and she has one of the highest HP's in the game. If you decide not to put Nepgear in your party, then Neptune is the best replacement. MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptunia VS Zombies She is set to appear in MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptunia VS Zombies. She is a member of the Gamicademi film club. Superdimension Neptune vs Sega Hard Girls She appears in Superdimension Neptune vs Sega Hard Girls. Crossover Appearances Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Neptune appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Noire/Black Heart. Super X Dimensions Neptune appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Nepgear/Purple Sister. Grand Theft Auto: The Story of Purple Sister Neptune is one of Nepgear's friends. WWE: Day of Reckoning 3 Neptune is one of many unlockable guest wrestlers. She uses the moveset of Roman Reigns. She can be unlocked by defeating 40 wrestlers in Slobberknocker mode as Lance Storm Gallery File:HDD - Neptune.png File:E27.png File:Tumblr inline o27fyfRPij1toclmq 540.png Trivia *Neptune is the only one from the original Goddesses to not have a color for a name. *Neptune and Planeptune's names are loosely based on the canceled Sega system, the Sega Neptune. The console referenced is a hypothetical successor to the Dreamcast. You can see the game's take in the intro for the first game, as well as the anime. **It's the only system in that world that could be seen. *Despite being called pudgy due to her eating habits, out of the four Hearts she ties with Blanc in terms of weight, though she is taller than her. *Occasionally when using Neptune Break, she can be heard chanting the "Konami Code" but then realizing she has no use for it, she stops. *Neptune (like Noire) will rarely reference Sailor Moon, saying "Pretty Mysterious Neptune of Love and Justice! In the name of the Basilicom, I'll punish you!" *Neptune plays video games, as stated during the "Lastation's Game Company" event. *Neptune is the only Goddess to get a single in-game costume without DLC. *In a recent popularity poll, Neptune came in second place, beating Nepgear and losing to Noire. *Neptune is the only goddess who has 2 limit break specials. *Neptune's normal form attire seemed to be based on a game controller. *As Purple Heart, she still has traces of Neptune in her appearance and is the only goddess until the second game to have this, as shown by Nepgear who also changes the least. In Hyperdimension Neptunia VII, her older counterpart is nearly identical to her CPU form sans the color and shape her eyes, and the difference in hairstyle. *Despite being called the laziest goddess, she was the only goddess willing to go fight Arfoire and save the world. *Even when transformed as Purple Heart, people still refer to her as Neptune. *Neptune's normal and HDD form greatly resembles the character Mizore Shirayuki's appearance from Rosario+Vampire in terms of color scheme, hairstyle, and clothing. *Neptune shares her English Voice Actress (Melissa Fahn) with Tyria from Ar Tonelico III or Qoga in N/A, the violet-haired Origin Reyvateil whose personality is like a mix of Neptune's air-headed and carefree attitude with a deeper tone of voice that resembles that of Purple Heart's. She also strongly resembles Neptune's human and Goddess forms. *One of Neptune's level-up quotes in mk2 is similar to the first few bars of the victory theme from the Final Fantasy game series. *Neptune breaks the fourth wall more than any other character in the series, especially in Victory. *Like Plutia, Neptune's breasts drastically grow when she transforms, the reason is currently unknown as to why they share this trait *In Neptunia Victory, one of her facial expressions resembles the "Yukkuri" face, a Touhou meme of considerable infamy. *The formation skills "Final Form CPU" is a tribute to Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride, both similar that they change the others (in Neptune's case the other CPUs, and with Decade the other Kamen Riders) into weapons or objects they could use. *Neptune is possibly older than Noire since her goddess form Purple Heart has traits that makes her look older than Black Heart, these traits are Purple Heart being taller than Black Heart (4 cm higher), longer hair, bigger breasts, Leadership skills and obvious maturity in appearance, attitude and personality. **This trait is also found with the CPU Candidates, Purple Heart's younger sister, Purple Sister is taller than Black Heart's younger sister, Black Sister. *As revealed in Victory and episode 7 of the anime, her favorite food is custard pudding, and her least favorite is eggplant, to which she has a very strong aversion, even in HDD form. This is probably a reference to several games where eggplants are portrayed in a dangerous or evil way, such as Adventure Island and Kid Icarus' eggplant wizard. **In the game, Neptune mentioned that eggplants turns a person's eyes purple when eaten. Ironically, her eyes are already purple in her human form. *Neptune along with other characters from the series are available as skin replacements in the Valve game Left 4 Dead 2 they either replace the Left 4 Dead 1 survivors or the Left 4 Dead 2 survivors, there is also a sound pack for Neptune in her HDD form as well but it uses the soundbytes from the Japanese version of the games which can be ironic as the latter game who developed in the U.S, the English version was available as well at some point but it no longer works due to incompatible versions. *Neptune (Like Plutia) when activates HDD her voice deepens (same with Suigintou) unlike Black Heart and Green Heart. *In the Battle, Neptune is useful for Guard Breaks to be used in battle, Also, if her stats are increased, Her EXE.DRIVE Becomes much stronger. *By the way, "Hoodie Dress" was used as a costume of the protagonist Estra of MeiQ: Labyrinth of Death. Category:Compile Heart Category:Idea Factory Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Gods